Hanna's Boldness
by Deepthoughts17
Summary: Another Hannily story. Will they make it or not? Contains sexual content eventually! So beware
1. Chapter 1

Hanna's Boldness

AN: First Fan fic

There's something on Hanna's mind that she has been wanting to get out for a long time now! Will she finally get the guts or is her boldness dealing with something else?

Hanna Marin has the biggest crush on her best friend Emily Fields. Now is the best time to let her friend know how she feels because they have both been single for a while now, and Emily and Hanna have been spending a lot of time together at the Marin's house. Last night was one of those nights that Emily had stayed with her and every night it gets harder sleeping with her crush without the other girl knowing.

"Han get up we gotta get up we are gonna be late for school." Hanna groaned because she had just fallen asleep, because she was up mesmerizing about the beautiful tanned girl that laid next to her. " 10 more minutes please", the blonde mumbled. Emily still rushing to get ready said "No Han we overslept you have to hurry!" Hanna looks at the clock and jumps up and runs to the bathroom and starts getting dressed. Emily just stares in amazement and laughs. As Hanna steps into her pants she looks at Emily with a look confusion "what's so funny?", she says. Emily finally stops her laughter and says "Oh nothing just never saw you move that fast before." As she finished her sentence Hanna picked up a pillow and threw it at the tanned girls face, and they both burst out into laughter. Emily then quickly adds " but if it helps you still look gorgeous no matter how long it took you." All Hanna could do was smile and blush cherry red, but she eventually said thank you.

On the way to school, drinking the coffee they had gotten at Han's house, Emily noticed Hanna had something on her mind. " Hey Han are you ok?", she asked. Yeah I'm ok why?" "I was just curious; you look like you're thinking pretty hard.", Emily smirked. They both burst out in more laughter as Emily pulled into the parking lot. They got out the car and immediately grabbed each others hand instinctively. This sent chills through Hanna's body and Emily noticed! Emily stopped in her tracks and said, "Seriously Han what is the problem?!…You've been acting really strange lately, so what is up?" Hanna huffed and said, " I have a lot on my mind seriously just give me a minute and we'll talk later…ok." Hanna turned and stormed off to her first block class. While storming throughout the halls she passed Aria and Spencer, but she just kept on going.

Emily finally reached her friends with an annoyed look on her face. "What's with you two?", Spencer questioned. "Wish I knew…", Emily said then she spoke again " I will definitely find out later for sure." She slammed her locker and walked away to her class. Both Spencer and Aria looked at each other with puzzled faces.

Lunch comes and they all sit at their table but there is no Hanna. " Emily what happened with you two seriously?!", Aria asked. "I don't know everything was good, I saw she had something on her mind so I asked about it and" Emily was cut off by the laughter and then she joined. This must have been something serious for her mind to be in the clouds like that.", Spencer said still giggling. "obviously", Aria and Em said in unison.

Emily quickly got dressed after swim practice and headed to Hanna's house. She had numerous calls and texts from her friends trying to see if she had finally talked to Han. The Marin's door was unlocked and so Emily invited herself in. She walked in on Han in some pink boy shorts and one of Emily's big t-shirts, and she was dancing and singing loudly in the kitchen. Hanna couldn't hear the laughter, but it was there obviously. Hanna eventually looked up and saw a figure in the mirror; with all that has been going on she immediately thought it was A. Although it was only Emily. "Shit Em scare the living hell outta me why don't ya!" " I'm sorry you're just so full of surprises today.", Emily said.

Both girls staring at each other, but both of the stares are different. Hanna is looking Emily up and down undressing her with her eyes. On the other hand Emily is looking confused as to what is suppose to happen. Finally Emily breaks the silence and she also breaks Hanna's concentration off of the tanned girl's firm body. "Ok Han enough is enough what the hell is going on with you?!", Emily questioned. As those words left Emily's mouth Hanna's heart beats rapidly she gets nervous, and she starts wiping beads of sweat off of her forehead. Emily is still awaiting an answer, but Hanna is still trying to figure out how she is going to tell this secret. Her thought is broken again when Emily asks "Is this about Caleb…is that why you have been acting so weird?" "No no no just give me a sec to think how to word this." Em does just that and awaits for an answer. "Well we've been best friends since before I could remember, and lately I've been feeling a certain way about you…" Emily's mouth drops open. Hanna continues her overflowing thoughts " Truth is I am in fucking love with you Emily theres not a day that goes by that I don't want to just wrap my arms around you, and kiss you, and show you love that no one else can show you.." She is stopped in the middle of her sentence as Emily walks over to the blonde, and backs her into the counter and their lips meet!


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna's Boldness Chapter2:

The kiss is hard and passionate, their tongues fighting for dominance. Emily picks up Hanna and sits her on the counter. Loud moans are exiting the blonde's mouth. Emily's hands begin to rub up and down Hanna's body. The moans and movements become wilder throughout the both of them. Emily's hands grasp the blondes butt. Hanna laughs into the passionate kiss, and Emily stops and giggles too. "Han? Did you mean what you said?" Hanna looked at the tanned girl in the most sincere way possible and said "Of course I did Em you see that I couldn't control myself around you. I…I love you more than a friend, and I wanna make this work. Well only if you want to?" Hanna finished. Emily just chuckled and flashed her sexy signature smile and said," why wouldn't I wanna make it work with you, I've loved you forever! I just never wanted to mess our friendship up because I thought you were straight."

"Honestly Em I don't know what I am I just know that I have feelings for you and that I wanna be with you and only you." Emily couldn't do anything but blush as her real true love spoke so highly about her. Then Hanna wrapped her arms around the swimmers neck and brought her in for more kisses. The kisses became more desperate for the need of each other's contact. Then suddenly the front door opens, and the girls break apart as quickly as possible. Hanna jumps down off the counter while, and tries to act normal, so her mom won't be able to tell how desperately she needs to feel Emily's warm body.

"Hi girls, what plans do you have for the evening?" Mrs. Marin asked not knowing what she had just walked in on. Emily answered "nothing" since Hanna was still trying to compose herself. The blonde fidgeted with her phone and said "Oh we do have plans; Spence wants us to meet her at the brew." Mrs. Marin nodded and added, "Ok girls have a nice time." As her mom headed upstairs, Hanna fixed her hair in the mirror and smiled flirtatiously at the swimmer and said "let's go!" Emily grabbed her car keys and followed her love out the door to the car.

They meet up with their friends and Hanna and Emily can't keep their eyes off of each other. "Well obviously you guys fixed your problem." Aria said shyly. Spencer laughed and said "So what was the problem?" Emily glanced at Hanna to see if she was going to tell them or not, and she did! "I have had feelings for Emily for as long as I can remember, and I thought now was the perfect time to tell her. Then I found out she felt the same way!" The other two girls were squealing and yelling OMG which is drawing lots of attention to their table.

"I'm so happy for you guys, but seriously don't fuck this up", Spencer said playfully but we all knew she was serious. Aria finally spoke and said "Trust me Spence, as much trouble as they went through to get where they are I'm sure they won't jeopardize it." Hanna and Emily were too busy drawing patterns on each other's hands and playing footsy under the table to pay attention to the conversation that was about them. "So Spencer asked "Does this mean you guys are a couple now officially?" The two girls just stared at each other to see if they could read each other's face to find the answer, they both answered "YES!" in unison.

At school over the next few days the girls were very secretive with their relationship. If A found out about those two their life would be a living hell more than it already is. Not even their parents could find out yet! It was so hard for Hanna not to be able to kiss all on the sensitive parts on her girlfriend's neck. She teased Emily so much to where slight moans left her lips during lunch. Spencer and Aria left the table in awkward laughter. Emily was embarrassed, but Hanna reassured her even though they both were blushing.

"My mom will be out of town this week so I was thinking maybe you can come spend a few days with me if possible?" , Emily asked still at the lunch table. Hanna didn't even hesitate to accept that proposal. They were both excited and happy. It's been a long time since they have been able to be this happy in a long time, but somehow someway A is going to find a way to mess things up.

**AN: Things just might get spiced up in Chapter 3 it's coming soon by the way! I Hope you enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The girls have been so excited about their little get together. "Should we invite the Spencer and Aria? It would be rude not to invite them right?" Emily asked. "Well we can, but let us get some time to ourselves first." Hanna said winking. "Then we have the rest of the week to invite them over." She finished. "I guess that could work" Emily answered as they headed down the halls excited about what may happen tonight. Aria and Spencer were at the lockers, their new found meeting place in the mornings. The cheery couple walked up behind their friends that seemed a little interested in something big. "Hey guys!", the couple said holding hands as usual and smiling brighter than ever before. The other girls jumped in fear as they heard the voices behind them. Aria had Spencer's phone in her hand; she quickly shut it off and threw it in the locker, and slammed it shut.

"uhhhh guys what's the problem?" Emily said. "Oh nothing guys what's up?", aria said in panicky voice. "Cut the bull what's the problem…is it A?" Spencer huffed, opened the locker, and then passed the phone over. On the screen was a picture of the girls from the other day in Hanna's kitchen. "oh shit", the couple said. The awkward moment caused all four of them to blush. Spencer of course broke the awkward silence by saying "you just couldn't wait to get each other in bed huh?" Everyone laughs at the joke. "We sure cant wait; we haven't done that…yet" Hanna said being bold as usual. With that being said it caused another awkward moment, everyone laughed it off, and Spencer had a funny little smirk on her face. Aria decided to kill the mood by bringing attention back to the phone. "I'm guessing you didn't read the attached message", aria stated. The couple looked down and read "Cute, trying to hide things from me. I know everything and soon will your parents. Kisses –A."

The girls took over a look of worry. "So what are you guys going to do?" Spencer said with a look of worry expressed across her face as well. "We're gonna tell them duh! I would rather them find out from us than –A." Hanna said. Although A tried to bring them down nothing stopped them from their happy thoughts.

As soon as they got to Emily's house, Hanna saw that her girlfriend was still worried so tried to take her mind off of it. Hanna came up behind Emily and put soft kisses on her neck.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4:

Emily let out small moans. Her moans and groans turned Hanna on so much more to the fact that she turned Emily around and went straight for the lips. Emily ran her fingers through the blonde's silky locks. Then Hanna began to moan. Hanna unsnapped Emily's shirt, and just stared at her chest. Emily kissed Hanna's lips picked her up and held her against the wall. Hanna wrapped her legs around the swimmer's waist.

Hanna giggled and said "Let's take this to the bed." Emily laughed and carried her girlfriend upstairs to her bedroom. Each step they took the more excitement rose throughout their bodies. Both girls' centers begin to throb with need; that needed to be dealt with. They fell to the bed and Em started removing all of Hanna's clothes. When she reached the underwear she noticed how they were full of her wetness. Emily removed the underwear and took a second to admire the beauty in front of her. Her bare body was revealed. Beads of sweat already covering her forehead, she removes her own top and goes back down for more. Hanna unbuttons her girlfriend's jeans and slides them down.

Emily sent kisses down Hanna's stomach. The blonde plays in the swimmers hair. Emily dives in and slides her tongue in more and more. Hanna has one hand gripping the tanned girls hair, and the other gripping the sheets. Emily slides a finger into Hanna's core. The only thing Hanna was able to do was let out a croaky moan. Emily moves it in and out in a slow steady motion while making circles around the blonde's clit with her tongue. "Ahh Em babe please …" Emily glanced up and saw all the want in Hanna's face. Emily then added an extra finger and started slow. "Damn that feels so good! Ah…fuck me…harder…mmm!" Hanna managed to get that out between moans, gasps, and groans. So Emily followed the instructions she was given and went harder and faster.

After those techniques Hanna got louder and her movements got wilder. Hanna arches her back off the bed and tries to open her weakened legs wider to get more penetration. That's exactly what she got. Emily took out both fingers and reinserted her tongue. She wrapped her arms around Hanna's thighs and pushed her tongue in deeper; trying her best to hit that right spot the will cause more shivers through Hanna's body. She licks her up real good, and then puts back in her two fingers. This time around she starts off fast and hard. "Mmmm…ahhh. Babe im finna cum ahh." Her walls clenched around Emily's fingers and Hanna's orgasm came hard and loud! Emily left her fingers in so Hanna could ride it out and calm down some.

Emily sucked on the fingers she used and was then pulled in for a kiss. She hovered over the blonde beauty, and told her beautiful she was. "You did great gorgeous!" Emily reassured. "I was suppose to be pleasing you but instead you took control…I like that." Hanna said in between pants. Emily laughed "Well I just couldn't resist you drive me crazy. Don't you think we waited long enough?" They both laughed and Hanna said "yeah you're right." Hanna started drifting off but before she did she said "How did I taste?" Emily laughed and said "fantastic of course." Hanna slid over to the person that served her up best and snuggled up in her arms. "I own you big time she laughed as she closed her eyes. " Yes you surely do!" Emily said as they drifted off to sleep from the most perfect night ever.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was Saturday, and they woke up at 1:30 in the afternoon. Hanna woke up first and saw that her girlfriend was still asleep. She snuggled closer to get the full feel. The movement caused Emily to wake up. The sun was shining bright through the curtains, and Emily squinted her eyes and kissed Hanna on the forehead.

"Goodafternon Babe!", Emily said with a glowing smile but still a little groggy. "how long have you been up?" Hanna then looked at the clock and it was now 1:35 "Uhh about five minutes"

Emily looked over to her nightstand and she heard a buzzing noise. It was her cell phone ringing. When she finally picked it up and looked at the screen she saw it was Spencer calling. "Hello?", the swimmer answered in a questionable tone. "Hey Em, you want to grab a bite to eat with the rest of us… that's if you're not busy." Emily agreed, "Sure what time are we meeting up?" Spencer started speaking with someone around her, and from the sound of it Emily thought it was Aria. Turns out it was Aria and Spencer said, "Ehh meet us at the brew in a hour and a half, ok?" Emily replied with a cheerful "Okay", and as she started to hang up she heard Spence yell "WAIT!".

Emily said "yes?", then Spencer said " Call Han we tried to call her cell, but we didn't get and answer. Emily began to chuckle and said "she's with me." After Emily finished her statement she heard snickering on the other line and then Spencer ended the call.

Hanna asked what she wanted even though she kind of already knew. " Lets get ready Han so we can meet the girls on time." Hanna groaned and Emily just laughed and asked "what". "I just don't want to leave your side, and plus you still owe me a good fix.", Hanna said biting her lip and rubbing down Emily's arm. " Trust me you will get what you deserve, but just not right now so get up." Emily said, the she went on to say as she was walking out of the room "Before you start something you know you cant finish!"

Hanna sat in the bed with an appalled look on her face, and she can still here Emily laughing.

While she was waiting on her girl to get out the bathroom she went downstairs and began to make coffee. She was thinking to herself how much she didn't want to go out with her friends while she still had a yearning sensation to be handled. Emily snuck up behind her and they both let out a slow moan, and Emily kissed her neck. "Hurry up its almost time to leave.", Emily stated and as Hanna began to walk away she slapped her butt. Then Hanna came down just on time and they headed to the restaurant.

As the sat down and talked about everything, but they continuously avoided the -A situation while talking. During this brief rendezvous everyone noticed Hanna was kind of drifting away. No one said anything about it to her they just gave Emily glances. Of course out of all people Spencer figured out she was sexually frustrated. Then pointed it out in text message but not aloud. Emily just giggled and looked over to the blonde. She was mesmerized by the mini skirt and see through shirt that the blonde was wearing.

Emily ran her right hand under Hanna'si skirt, and Hanna turned around with the biggest grin ever. Emily glanced around the room to make sure no one was paying attention. Aria and Spencer were deep in conversation so they didn't real realize what was happening among them. The swimmer ran her hand further up the mini skirt, trying to be as discreet as possible.

Hanna panties were soaked, more so because of the spontaneous act from her girlfriend.

They were given away when Hanna began to let low moans out of her mouth, and their friends turned to their direction with shocked looked upon their faces. "Are you…doing what I think you're doing.", Spencer spoke. Aria was obviously still shocked because her jaw was still dropped. Both Emily and Hanna blushed, and then Hanna removed the hand from her skirt. She then grabbed Em's arm and said "We're sorry to just rush out like this but we have to go it's an…emergency!" Emily blushed even harder if that was even possible, and followed her girlfriend out the door. "What about your half of the check?", spencer questioned as they were walking out. "Ill pay you back next time I promise", Hanna shouted as she rushed to the car.

Emily was driving, one hand on the steering wheel, and the other hand massaging Hanna's clit in circular motions. Her wetness was overflowing onto Emily's. Only sound filling up the car were the sounds Hanna's moans.

"uh ah baby… I want you inside! Uh ahh"

The tanned girl glances over and says it will be better when we get home. The blonde just nodded as she panted the rest of the way. Emily whipped the car into the driveway and rushed out. She looked over to her girlfriend who was moving sluggishly. "Babe I'm feeling a lil week in the knees can you help me?" Emily smirked and gained a lot of confidence since Hanna was already screaming her name before they even got started.

Hanna had gained the best orgasm she had ever had when Emily finally finished turning her out. The sheets were soaked completely. Hanna was still panting and moaning loudly trying to regain control of her breathing. " Im I lived up to the standards.", Emily stated. All Hanna could do was mod her head, and Emily kissed he passionately and wiped her forehead. Finally Hanna answered "Most definitely babe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys send me some reviews on how you would want it to unravel. I have some pretty good ideas for this I think, but its not about me its about y'all.! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next few chapters after this one is going to be pretty exciting so if there is any confusion let me know.**

Chapter 6:

It was Monday morning, and Emily's mom was still out of town. So Hanna and Emily spent the whole weekend together. Emily was downstairs preparing breakfast for the love of her life, while on the other hand Hanna was just getting up and getting ready. Spencer was calling on Emily's cell phone. At first Emily was hesitant to check her phone because she thought -A was trying to ruin her, and she was just in to good of a place to be brought down already. Emily decided to answer anyway and noticed Spencer's contact picture on the screen. She let out a sigh of relief before she said "Hello?"

"Haven't heard from you two in a while." Spencer already began with her snaky comments. Emily just followed along with the joking since it is true that they never did contact them because of all the extra activities. "Sorry Spence you're right we should have called or something." Emily answered kind of shyly with everything she answered because of what was happening the last time they had all met up. Spencer of course picked up on the awkwardness coming from her best friend. "Anyway how have you guys been, we should get together or something maybe?"

Emily started telling Spencer how her mom was out of town and how everything would be cool for sleepover the rest of the week. "So would you and Aria want to come over? I promise we will keep the PDA to a minimum." " Yeah sounds fun and we will come over after school."

The plans were set and Emily finished fixing breakfast. Hanna quietly came down and wrapped her arms around the chef. A rush of warmth ran through Emily's body just from that single touch. When Hanna loosened her grip a little Emily turned around kissed her. "How'd you sleep gorgeous?" Emily flirted and blushed quite a bit by doing it. "Perfect since you were with me." Hanna noticed her girlfriend blushing and she thought it was absolutely adorable. She ran both of her hands down the swimmers flushed cheeks. They finished eating and headed to school. Emily drove again and Hanna sang obnoxiously and loud the whole entire ride. It didn't bother Emily to much because she was so used to it by now, and every other song she would sing along with her.

As usual they met up by the lockers dishing dirt and just enjoying each others company. "So how have you love birds been?", Aria asked with a devilish grin. "We have been absolutely fantastic. Its all like a Disney movie except they wouldn't have lesbians. And plus their characters wouldn't do what we have been doing." Everyone laughed at Hanna for her little comment. "You should have expected an answer like that from her." Spencer said and everyone nodded and laughed in agreement.

"So are we still on for this week" Spencer checked just for clarification.

"Of course why wouldn't be unless you have somewhere else you want to be?" Hanna said.

" I was just checking calm down Han." Spencer stated defensively.

" what do you guys want us to bring?" Aria asked trying to advert the subject back on the sleepover.

"Movies really we got everything else. All kinds of movies" Emily said cheerfully.

All the girls looked at each other and started laughing. Emily looked confused "Did I miss something", she said. Hanna looked up at her and said, "Babe you said bring all kinds of movies." Emily still looked confused and Hanna said "think about it." It finally dawned on her and they all laughed at her slowness of that moment. Finally the bell rang and they all scurried off to class. The halls flooded with people bumping and socializing, still trying to get to class on time.

The final bell sounded for everyone to leave. Aria and Spencer went to go get packed and get the movies, and Emily and Hanna went to go get the pizza and other snacks.

When everyone arrived it felt good like old times. They all got in pajamas and just relaxed carefree. Seeing as though they had school the next morning Aria of all people decided that it wasn't a good idea to get drunk and then be hung over at school. Hanna snuggled into Emily as close as possible, and Emily tightly wrapped her arms around Hanna.

"You guys are so adorable seriously, you should have got together sooner!", Aria said. Hanna leaned up and kissed her as she noticed her girlfriend was nodding. And the night ended perfectly! No drama, no -A, no parents, just relaxation,


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry I'm late I hope you guys enjoy and maybe review... thanks for reading.**

Pam made it back to Rosewood safely. No mishaps from -A. Everyone was starting to think this was all to good to be true. They were all panicking because they knew that whoever -A was had a sneaky trick up their sleeve. So the girls began to plan and think of anything -A could have against them. Spencer called the girls in with an SOS text. The plan of Spencer's was to be ready, and whatever -A tried to throw at them they would be able to handle it. Spencer was always the one to take charge and come on top with a master plan, the other girls love that about her. This time it's pretty hard to see who will be on top -A or the pretty little liars.

The girls had to head to school, the place they dreaded the most lately. They were all running on no sleep, because they had to figure out what -A had on them this time. And they were trying to stop him.

Everyone began to break off and head to classes. Emily grabbed Hanna's arm and she turned around. " I know what -A has on us." Hanna glanced around the hall to make sure no could hear them. "What?", Hanna asked really curious.  
"We haven't exactly told our parents about us. We have to tell them first or else it could be a lot worse assuming the fact that you're not exactly...you know..out yet."  
" Ah Em you're right we need to do this now I don't want that bitch to break us up."  
" Han, nothing can take me away from you. I- I love you Hanna." Hanna was shocked because she was expecting Emily to say it first. Then Hanna noticed the saddening look that was coming across her girlfriends face. "I love you too babe, I just wasn't expecting you to say it first." The warning bell sounded, and Hanna hugged the swimmer tightly and kissed her cheek. "See you after school, and oh I have practice." Hanna smiled and nodded and rushed off to class, if she was late to that class again she would not hear the last of it.

After school Hanna and Aria went to Spencer's house. Hanna told them what she thinks -A has on her and Emily. "Seriously Han you guys haven't told your parents?!  
"Well we kind of forgot..."  
" how could you forget that's not something that can just slip your mind Han!", spencer spoke.  
"Everything was going great we weren't getting harassed by assholes hiding behind letters, school was drama free, parents were away. We just put everything on pause for awhile and focused on us, can't we be happy too?", Hanna defended herself and her relationship. Although she thought she wouldn't have to explain that to her best friends, she thought they'd be more understanding.  
"We will talk more about this later, this calls for another sleep over see you later!" Spencer said kind of angrily.  
"Oh by the way don't forget to bring Em."  
Hanna gave her a look like how could I forget to bring the love of my life. But anyway Hanna texted Emily to grab some things for the sleepover and meet at Hanna's.  
Hanna headed home to get things ready. She was going to try and get a quickie in if Emily would allow it. She knew she wouldn't get a chance later. Plus who would be out of there mind to turn down sex.  
The music was turned all the way up and she sang loudly all the way home. When she she pulled up to her house. She noticed her moms car wasn't there, so that means her mom wasn't home. Which made things even better. She checked the house just incase her mom tagged along with someone else. The last tune that played on the radio was still stuck in her head. She took turns alternating from singing to humming the song. She entered her bedroom, and on the bed was a familiar but unwanted guest.  
"Caleb?!", she said in shock, she was more frightened because she didn't expect anyone to be there.  
"What the HELL are you doing here?"  
"Well hello to you to Han."  
"Hi, now what are you doing here?"  
"Hanna look I really miss you I need you, it's hard being from you and not being able to kiss you and hold you when I want. I just need us to make this work. I'll beg, I'll do anything to have you."  
By this time he is walking towards her pleading begging to be in her life again. She thinks back on how her feelings for him were. Then that quickly ends cause she doesn't feel the love. Only love she feels is from Emily, the only person she is crazy about,  
"Youve been gone all this time Caleb and you haven't thought about me, texted me, called me, or even send me a fucking postcard. Well it's kind of late now cause I've moved on and found someone better."  
" you couldn't have Han what we had was special better than whoever you're with."  
"Actually what I have now is more special than me and you ever had and-"  
He closed their distance and before she could stop him Emily walked in.  
"Hey Babe you ready to-"  
Those were the last words Emily said to Hanna before turning and running out of the house full speed. Tears streaming down her face making it hard to see. Back in the house Hanna slapped the spit out of Caleb and ran to check on Emily. As soon as she got out the door Emily sped off. Hanna tried calling but she was sent straight to voicemail. Eventually Caleb came out.  
"Really Hanna you call yourself dating a girl. How could this happen? Was I not good enough? How long was this thing between you and Emily been going on behind my back?"  
"Caleb shut the fuck up it's not about you. You just better hope I get my girlfriend back cause if I don't you're gonna have HELL to pay! Now GO!"  
Caleb left and Hanna went back in her house to get her car keys and her phone and stuff to go and search for the love of her life. From when she came in it really looked like Caleb and Hanna were sharing a very intimate kiss. Caleb hit the corner of Hanna's street and shared one last glance he was just as hurt as both of the girls were maybe even worse. He felt as though his manhood wasn't good enough since the girl he really loved left him for a another girl. He turned back around and continued his walk elsewhere.

Emily wanted to swim her problems away but she knew if she went to any body of water she would be found. And she did not feel like being bothered. But she had a bag of clothes and a pretty decent amount of gas so drove around until she found somewhere to lay her head. She knew her mom wouldn't be waiting up for her cause her mom knew she was suppose to be at Spencer's. Emily ended up at Spencer's boat house a little outside of Rosewood. She knew where the Hastings had a spare key. So she took advantage of this little retreat and she will pay her friend back later, since she felt guilty for just busting in and not giving the family a warning. She parked her car around back just in case. But at least now she could just relax. She didn't think someone that close to her could something this bad to her. When Emily watched that happened she could've sworn she heard her heart split in two. As her thoughts kept taking over and the tears kept streaming down her cheeks she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
-back with Hanna-  
She broke down completely when she got back in. Spencer and Aria got worried after a couple hours. They decided to call. "Em isn't answering Spence. Call Han and I'll keep calling Emily.", Aria said with a a sense of a distress to her tone. Spencer nodded grabbing her phone and dialing Hanna's number. Hanna didn't answer, but Spencer was very persistent about getting one of her best friends to answer. "Maybe they are having sex or something, that's probably why they aren't answering.", Aria said trying to find the bright side in all of this. "If that had been true then they would've probably called and told us they would be running late.", Spencer said technically. "If -A touched them I swear I'll kill it's ass.", Aria said angrily while still trying to get in touch with someone. "Let's not think that..."  
Finally after the eighth call Hanna answered very dry and sad like. "Hello", Hanna answered with sniffing in the background.  
"Han are you okay we've been calling you and Em and we didn't get answer?!" Hanna didn't respond right away she began to cry more. "Han what's wrong?" Still no answer from the other line, but Spencer knew she was still there because she was still crying. Spencer was confused and a little worried about what could've happened. "Aria and I are on our way over okay?" Somehow Hanna muffled out an "ok" and hung up the phone and continued sobbing.  
When the girls got there the door was unlocked so they just barged right in. They found Hanna on the floor broken and in tears. The girls rushed to her side trying to reassure her. "Are you hurt do we need to get you to a hospital?", Spencer asked. Hanna shook her head no and got the courage to say "The only thing that is hurt is my heart, Emily left me." The other two girls looked at each other in confusion, and didn't ask anymore questions at that moment. Their only concern was to get Hanna to calm down. Eventually when they did get her calm, she told them everyday detail about Caleb and how Emily walked in at the wrong time. "I didn't like it I promise, i love Emily more than anything."  
"We know Han you'll get her back I know.", Aria comforted.  
"We have to go find her, I have to tell her I didn't do what she thinks I did. You guys didn't see her face when she left out of here. She had pure hate in her eyes. I can't lose her." Hanna began to ramble on and on, and the girls just let her vent.  
"Let's go look for her." Spencer said with determination in her voice.  
Hanna grabbed her phone to try to call her but Aria said "I've been calling her, but she turned her phone off."  
"Dammit!" Hanna said under her breath.  
They all got in the car and searched in all of the places Emily goes. Called everyone except her parents of course. Swim team members and everyone else they could think to call or see hadn't seen Emily either. They eventually decided to pass by Emily's house to see if she had just decided to go home but her car wasn't there. They looked all over the town of Rosewood and NO EMILY! Hanna began to cry again,y they went back to her house and tried Emily's cell again but no answer. No one got any sleep at all that night. They just hoped she was alright.


End file.
